Lord
by OnlyFunOnFridays
Summary: Chevalle is dead, meaning there is a new Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. Meaning she will need to be tested. And if she passes, what will happen?
1. Lord

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the vast majority of the characters and settings in this story. I own the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea and her aids.**

The Brethren Court had been called. Lord Cutler Beckett's plan for the extinction of pirates was going well, and the Court was the last resort.

"The only person we're missing now is the Frenchman," Barbossa commented once Elizabeth Swan, newly appointed Lord of the South China Sea, had arrived.

As if summoned by his words, a girl of no more than twenty walked into the room, followed by several cultured looking men. She was pale and slim, with an abundance of curly, brown hair held back by a white leather strap. She was young enough to look like a child dressed up for All Hallows Eve. Her costume was that of a lady, complete with corset and full skirts, torn as they may be.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life's for _me_." the girl emphasized the last word by stabbing her sword, a colichemarde, into the globe.

Barbossa broke the silence by saying patronizingly, "You? A Pirate Lord?"

"Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean, actually," she answered calmly.

At a loss for words, the Lords' assistants cleared the way for her to sit in the chair that had, until then, been Chevalle's.

"Where is Chevalle?" Madam Ching asked loudly.

"Dead."

There was an outroar. All the Lords and their assistants were up and yelling. Jack silenced them by yelling, "Oi! Let's see what the girl's name is, yeah?"

"Marie Villepin," the girl answered.

"Proceed with your squabbling," Jack said grandly.

**()O0o o0O()**

"Mademoiselle," Barbossa asked later, attempting to be polite, "What makes you, a girl of no more than nineteen, capable of being a pirate lord?"

"First of all, I am twenty," she said, her voice tinged with annoyance, "Second of all, that is no matter for concern. If you really want to know, raise Chevalle from the dead and ask him yourself."

"Yeah, Barbossa," Jack agreed with a swagger, "Raise the old bloke from his grave. He can join the formerly dead, but currently living club."

"Quiet!" Jocard yelled, "The issue here is not the living dead, it is that this _girl_ is a Lord!"

"Allez à enfer, tu âne!" one of Marie's aids shouted at Jocard.

"Ferme-la," she commanded the aid, then spoke to Jocard, "Well, monsieur, how old were you when you became a Lord?"

"Twenty-seven," the former-slave answered.

She made a frustrated noise, then spoke to the group, "If anyone can think of a test to prove me, I will gladly oblige."

Madam Ching was the first to speak. "A weak Lord is of no use to anyone. If you can win a sword fight against any of the Lords, then I will be satisfied."

"I volunteer Jack," Barbossa said.

The aforementioned Lord made an obscene gesture towards his former first mate, then pulled out his sword out of the globe. "Any time you'd like, darling."

Marie walked slowly across the room and pulled out her own sword, which had been stolen from an English admiral. She weighed it in her hand, then gave Jack a small salute. "Prepare to lose."

"Oh, if I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about me," he replied.

Marie was the first to lunge, springing catlike towards the Lord of the Caribbean Sea, her sword flashing, then retreated a few feet. After the first blow, they danced around the room, causing alarm among the aids they almost beheaded.

All of a sudden, her jaw dropped open in wonder. Jack turned to see what she was staring at, but as soon as his back was to her, he felt a blade against his throat.

"I think I won," she said smugly.

Jack groaned, then argued, "I think you cheated."

"Pirate," she whispered. The sword returned to the globe, and the girl returned to her seat. "Any remaining doubts?"

The Lords exchanged glances, then delved into plans for the war against the East India Trading Co.

**For the moment, this is a oneshot. If you want me to write more, review and I will!**


	2. Tie

**As you may have noticed, this is no longer a oneshot. The disclaimer from the first chapter still applies.**

"Ask me a question, love," Jack told Marie. They were sitting high above the meeting place of the Brethren Court, looking out at Shipwreck Cove.

"How old are you?" she asked, toying with a playing card.

"Ask me another question," Jack said while taking a swig of rum.

Marie laughed, then obliged. "How long have you been pirating?"

"14 years," he announced, "Since I was… young."

"You've beat me," she replied, "I've only been a pirate for seven."

"That'll be the first time I've beaten you," he pouted.

"If it was a fair fight, you would've beaten me, I've got no doubt," she said.

He took no notice of her answer and continued on. "Beaten by a twenty-year old. A girl. A _French_ girl. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Don't be melodramatic," she ordered, "I cheated."

"Being a Pirate Lord, I can't just kill myself out of disgrace," he went on, "I'll have to find myself a bloody successor!"

"You drunk idiot," she muttered.

"I am not a drunk!" Jack said defensively, "I can stop anytime I want. I just never particularly want to."

"Bloody Englishmen," she growled softly.

**()O0o o0O()**

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Madam Ching."

"Sumhajee votes for Sumbhajee."

"Elizabeth Swann."

Captain Barbossa."

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack voted, looking smug.

"Barbossa," Captain Villepin said pointedly, looking even smugger.

The entire Court started yelling.

Captain Teague's voice, though quiet, instantly silenced the Lords. "I believe we have a tie. Which means, according to the Code, it'll stay undecided until either Marie or Jackie give up their positions."

**()O0o o0O()**

"Going to give up, love?" Jack asked cautiously once the Court had been dismissed.

"No," Marie snapped.

"Didn't think so," his voice turned seductive and he moved closer to her, "What you're in need of is a little persuading."

"Jack, you're twelve years older than I am," she reminded him.

"Never stopped me bef- How'd you find out how old I am?" he asked suspiciously.

"I asked around," she said innocently.

"If you haven't noticed, love," he said, "Aside from Ms. Swann, I'm the youngest person besides yourself in the tow of Shipwreck."

Marie was silent for a moment, then said, "When Madam Ching said we were well supplied, she didn't just mean food and water."

She began to walk out of the room, but at the door, stopped and said, "Think about it."


	3. Reason

**The disclaimer is exactly the same as every other chapter, savvy?**

In the main dining room, Marie ripped a chunk off of a large loaf of bread and ate it voraciously. Her elbows were splayed out on the table, giving her the appearance of one who hadn't eaten in years.

"Do they feed you?" Barbossa asked. His face displayed a strange mix of disgust and irritation.

"This coming from the man with the apple fixation," she teased, not entirely light-heartedly.

He put down the offending fruit and casually hid it behind a mug. "Why'd you vote for me?"

"I don't think we should go to war," she said pointedly, then returned to eating.

"Have you ever even fought another ship?" he asked patronizingly.

She didn't answer. She did, however, in one fluid movement, pull out a pistol, cock it, and put it against from Barbossa's temple.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She removed the pistol from his head and reholstered it.

**()O0o o0O()**

"I've decided my method of persuasion," Jack announced later that day, completely out of nowhere.

"Have you?" she asked, devoid of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I have."

They were silent for a moment. "Get on with it then," she finally prodded impatiently.

"I shall shower you with compliments and gifts until you're head over heels wiv me, and then I'll discreetly entreat that you give up your position on the voting," he announced proudly.

"And it's a good idea to tell me this beforehand?" she asked politely.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Nice try," she said encouragingly, then grabbed his hands in hers. When she pulled away, his hands felt suspiciously light, the reason being that the only ring left on his finger was the large black-and-gold one he'd stolen from a Spanish housewife.

"Gimme my rings!" he called after her.

"What rings?" she said innocently, and continued walking.

"The rings you just stole off my fingers, that's what rings!" he bellowed, running after her.

She ducked into a doorway and he followed. It was pitch-black inside the room until a match flared up. They were revealed to be in broom closet, their faces inches apart.

"I will not give up my position for one reason," Marie whispered fiercely, "That reason being completely my own and not something you or any other lord can weasel out of me. Got it?"

"Got it," he whispered meekly. There was a faint jingling, then Marie threw open the door and walked away. Jack looked down at his feet to see a pile of all his rings. All but one.

**Like it, hate it, or otherwise, leave a review and make my day.**


	4. Letters

**I took a hiatus from writing, but I'm back. Disclaimer: I only own the Frenchwoman, her aides, and bits of the plot.**

"We are going nowhere!" Jocard yelled. He had stabbed the table with a dagger in a kind of dangerous exclamation point. "If it weren't for these two thickheads, we'd already have a plan of action!"

"I'm sure you would have," Marie answered calmly. "However, would it be the right plan?"

"Of course," he snarled.

"Mmm," she said dismissively. She was dressed unconventionally as always, in a deep turquoise corset and skirts. Her hair had been tamed into a bun, making her look a few years older. On her finger was a jade ring with a silver dragon. Jack's ring.

"There is one way to decide," Captain Teague mumbled, putting down his guitar. "A fight to the death. Whoever dies gives up their position."

**()O0o o0O()**

Deep in the shadows of a wooden overhang, Captain Jack Sparrow stood, watching Mademoiselle Villepin. She was writing on a scrap of parchment with a gold pen. Once finished, she rolled the message up and affixed it to the leg of a dove. She then released the dove and looked out over Shipwreck Cove.

"Hello, love," Jack said casually.

"Hello, Jack," she answered without turning around.

"Who're you writing to?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Who do you think?" she asked, finally turning around. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Your mother," he guessed promptly.

"Not even close," she replied.

"Good," he whispered seductively, moving ever closer to her. "Because I wouldn't want her to know about this."

He grabbed her in a kiss, then lifted her off her feet. He cradled her face and kissed her forehead before putting her down.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Jack."


	5. Betting

"Alright then, would you like me to kill you now, or later?" Jack asked, his wind-burned lips curled into a half smile.

"Go away, Jack," she said savagely, glaring at him from under long, kohl black eyelashes.

"Why, exactly," he mused, "Would you want me to go away? We were getting along rather well last night."

Ignoring his last comment, she repeated loudly, "Go away, Jack."

"Who're you writing to this time?" he wheedled. He was leaning against the doorway in a way that Scarlet had told him was extremely attractive. It didn't seem to be swaying Marie.

"You have two guesses left," she said flatly.

"A second ship of merry French rascals?" Jack guessed.

"Try again," she replied. Her slim hand was moving furiously across the parchment.

"A lucky lad back home," he guessed after a moment's deliberation.

She was silent.

"Oh ho ho," he chuckled darkly. "So _that's_ why you weren't swayed by my mastery at wooing. You could always write to him about me at the same time you tell him about that strapping lad whose been visiting your room for hours on end."

"I could, but I won't," she said shortly. She stood up and put the parchment down. "Now why aren't you leaving?"

"Because you haven't answered my question," Jack explained innocently.

"Fine," she sighed dramatically. "I would rather you kill me later. _Now_will you go away?"

"Of course, darling."

**()O0o o0O()**

"Are there no other ways to end this pointless tie?" yelled Captain Villanueva angrily.

"Possibly," Captain Teague responded. His tone was maddeningly calm.

"Would you like to share with the group?" Jack probed.

"Quiet, Jackie," his father ordered. Jack was silent. The Captain went on, "The parties who have been voted for could just give up."

"Now you tell us," Barbossa yelled. "_I _give up."

In the corner of the meeting room, Cotton handed Gibbs a small pouch of coins. "And that," the first mate whispered, "Is why you never bet against Joshamee Gibbs."

"Ferme-la," Marie said moodily.


	6. Confession

**Oh look, I'm updating… Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Marie, and her aides.**

"Marie!" yelled Jack. He was chasing the young woman down the hall of Shipwreck Cove. "_Marie!_"

She kept running. She turned the corner, and Jack sped up. He dropped his sword in order to become more aerodynamic, and sprinted towards the curly brown haired girl who was currently entering her chambers.

"Marie, would you care to make your dainty little feet be still?" he yelled irritably.

She stuck her head out of her door and snapped, "What do you want?"

He was momentarily speechless. Multiple tear tracks had traced their way down her pale face and she was working hard to refrain from breaking down into sobs.

"Well?"

"May I come in?" he asked gallantly.

She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come inside. He walked in and sat down in a toile chair. There was a delicate tea set within arm's reach, so he grabbed a cup and began to drink.

Marie bit her lip, causing her to look very nervous. "Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly.

Jack nodded, still drinking his way through the whole tea set.

"I'm not who you think I am," she confessed.

"Of course you are," Jack said between sips.

"Someone whose been a pirate since they were thirteen wouldn't be educated, Jack," she nearly yelled, startling Jack into dropping the teacup. It landed on the floor with a shatter. "Someone whose constantly sailing would have no access to the latest fashions. Jack, I'm working for the East India Company!" she screamed, holding back sobs, "I'm engaged to Cutler Beckett, I helped them get in, and I am _not _a good person!"

"I believe that depends on the viewpoint of the individual," a cultured voice said. Lord Beckett himself walked into the room, his hand on his sword hilt and looking all sorts of smug.

"_I_believe this was a private confessional, mate," Jack said, gesturing for Beckett to leave.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said slowly, "You were almost the key to unlocking this whole operation. Too charming for the common good, one might say."

"One might say that," Jack agreed.

"You almost gave up, darling," Cutler said, walking over to Marie. "My little French wench."

He pulled her into a rough kiss that seemed to send the message, "I'm in charge here."

"Why are you set to be married to him, exactly?" Captain Sparrow asked, mildly disgusted.

"Because I threatened to have everyone she holds dear killed," Beckett answered while tracing the lines of her face with his thumb. "And because, obviously, I'm devilishly attractive."

"If that's what your mum told you, who am I to argue?" Jack said diplomatically, "Now, about our agreement."

"What agreement?" Beckett asked as several red-coated soldiers walked into the room.

"Yes, Jack," Marie said suspiciously, "What agreement?"

**I'll update soon, I swear!**


	7. Pistols

**Wow, an update. I apologize for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter…**

"What agreement?" Jack said loudly, attempting to back out of the room. "Who said anything about an agreement?"

He was stopped by one of the soldiers when the soldier in question put his sword tip in the back of the pirate in question.

"Jack, tell me what you're talking about," Marie commanded, her hand flitting to her pistol.

"You wouldn't shoot me, now would you?" he asked patronizingly. "Because then you would never know what we were talking about."

"Cutler?" she prompted. "What was your agreement?"

"Wives are meant to be seen, not h-" he was cut off when Marie pressed her gun to his temple.

"I'll just be leaving now," Jack said, making to exit the room.

"I don't think so," Marie said shortly, and pulled out a second pistol from her voluminous skirts. She pointed it at Jack, who stopped short.

The soldiers looked hesitant to make a move. They were probably right in their assumption that if they went towards the twenty year-old, she would shoot Lord Beckett.

"Now," she said slowly. The loud click of the hammer being cocked echoed around the now silent room. "What agreement?"

**()O0o o0O()**

"Jocard!" Barbossa yelled over the roar of the fight surrounding them.

"What?" the Lord roared back, ducking under a soldier's sword.

"Behind you!" Barbossa answered.

Jocard whirled around a plunged his sword into the stomach of the soldier behind him. The man's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Thank you, my friend," Jocard said gravely.

"Child's play," he said graciously.

**()O0o o0O()**

"So," Marie growled in her usually sweet voice. "Jack, you agreed to sell out all the pirates besides yourself for a _ship_?"

"You should have known better than to trust a pirate, dear," Cutler sneered.

"And_you_," she whirled on her fiancé, nostrils flared in anger. "You were the mastermind in this whole, double-crossing operation."

"What else could you expect from the East India Company?" Jack said daintily. He was, once again, drinking tea.

"Put the tea down, Jack," Marie said, exasperation evident in her voice. She was massaging her temples with one hand and holding her gun with the other.

"No," Jack whined. "It's my tea."

He looked slightly put off when the cup shattered into pieces, having been shot by Marie.

**Updating is the scourge of my existence, reviews are the essence.**


	8. Attack

**Disclaimer: I only own characters you do not recognize from the film series.**

"Capitaine Villepin, nous avons besoin de votre aide," one of Marie's aides said calmly. The man had just walked into the room, looking perfectly serene despite the tense situation.

"And why, may I ask, do you need my help?" she asked him irritably.

"The soldiers have invaded Shipwreck Cove," the man announced. He then smoothed his hair, still looking completely unconcerned.

"Merci," she snapped at him. He left the room. "Beckett, you will be staying in here, until I say otherwise."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, clearly amused.

She pushed her pistol against his temple again. He managed to choke out, "I'll just be staying in here, then."

"Jack, you're with me," she commanded, re-holstering both her pistols and beginning to leave the room.

"You seem to have taken control of the situation," Jack said politely, "I'll just stay here, shall I? Wouldn't want to tamper your piratical streak."

She rolled her eyes and growled between her teeth, "Fine."

**()O0o o0O()**

Captain Richard Henry was an old hand at being a soldier. But it still took him by surprise when the young girl he had rescued from the clutches of a pirate aimed a pistol between his shoulder blades.

"Are you willing to call off your troops?" the girl whispered in his ear. Her long, curly hair brushed against the back of his neck and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Never," he answered flatly.

There was a loud bang and he fell to the ground. "Sorry Captain," she whispered.

"Now, where did Barbossa go?" she asked herself. "I need to catch another officer."

**()O0o o0O()**

"I'm watching you, mate," Jack informed Lord Beckett as he prowled the room. He pulled open a drawer and, upon seeing the contents, said, slightly taken aback, "Never would have thought I'd find that."

"Would you mind not going through her possessions?" Beckett asked between his teeth.

"What? Now you're going to treat her like a fiancée?" Jack chuckled. "I'm almost completely positive that no person of the female persuasion likes male mood swings."

"They're not mood swings," he said defensively. "They are products of the stress surrounding me."

**Oh, I apologize so super duper much for not updating sooner! This is a sad excuse for a chapter, though.**


	9. Deal

In the deep, dark recesses of Shipwreck Cove, a cannon had sat for nearly a century. Now, however, it was no longer idle.

"Cannonball?" Pintel roared from his position at the mouth of the cannon.

"Cannonball!" Ragetti yelled. He handed Ragetti the heavy iron ball and stepped back.

BOOM! Several soldiers were blasted out of the way; the cannonball left a huge hole in the wall as it barreled through.

Barbossa's face was placed in front of the jagged hole, and he roared, "D'you mind _not_ beheading me with the bloody cannon?"

**()O0o o0O()**

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed," sung Marie in a quiet, though clear voice. "And bound her in her bones."

"Miss!" a soldier yelled. "Miss! Are you alright?"

"A bit confused," she answered. Her eyes were widened as though in fear, and her fingers tapped a tattoo on the hilt of her concealed sword.

"Don't worry, miss," he said, brimming with self confidence. "I'll take you to safety."

"Are you a captain?" she asked, trying to infuse her voice with admiration.

"Why, yes, I am," he bragged.

"Do you have the power to call off the troops?" she asked.

He looked slightly suspicious, but answered, "Only Lord Beckett has that power."

"Too bad," she smirked. His look of confusion was replaced by a blank stare when a piece of cold metal slid through his torso.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. Turning on her heel, she headed back towards her cabin. In a low voice, she mumbled bitterly, "Bloody Beckett."

**()O0o o0O()**

"Cutler." she greeted.

"Marie," he replied curtly.

"Jack," Jack said with an extravagant hand gesture. He turned back to her drawer and rifled through the contents.

A bullet whistled through the air, coming dangerously close to his head. "I'm in a horrid mood," she explained. Her tone then turned deadly. "Now sit."

"As you wish," he bowed and then sat down, rather quickly.

"Cutler," she said in a flat tone. "Call off your troops."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked pretentiously. "The show is just getting good."

"I'm sure your life is just getting good, also," she said coldly, cocking her pistol again. "I don't want to kill you, but I will."

"Now, Marie," he protested softly, "Why would you want to kill me? Your fiancé?"

"Let me think," she snarled, her pink lips curled back from her white, even teeth. "You've threatened me with death, you've called attack on Shipwreck Cove, and you branded me." She pulled back one of her sleeves, and exposed her wrist. On it was a raised burn mark in the shape of a 'p'. The p was for pirate. Surrounding it were five red roses, all completely unfurled.

"One for each of your relatives that are now dead?" he asked innocently, tracing the brim of a teacup with a long finger.

"One for each of my relatives that you've killed," she corrected him.

Jack looked uncomfortable. He had closed the drawer, and was slowly inching towards the door. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. In the suddenly silent room, he turned around to see Marie, her eyebrows raised, the muzzle of her pistol pointed at him.

He sat back down.

Marie was silent for a moment, thinking, than said calmly, "If I were to surrender to the East India Trading Company, would you remove the troops from Shipwreck Cove?"

"Now, why would we want _you_?" Beckett asked cruelly. "You're the youngest Lord. The least important."

"You want _me _because I hold your life in my young little hand," she said, her smile back upon her face. She held out her hand to shake. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Beckett included, he grabbed it and shook, holding on rather harder than necessary.

**Ooh, what will happen next? I have no idea yet :D Review?**


	10. Rematch

_**Now and then we had a hope that if we lived and were good, God would permit us to be pirates. **_

_** - Mark Twain**_

"Not so high and mighty now, are you _Captain_?" the soldier behind Marie spat. He had a gun barrel pressed to the small of her back.

"Not too mighty, no," she said, then cast a downward glance at the short soldier, "But still higher than you."

"Quiet," the man growled.

"Only because you asked," she said sweetly, flashing the man a smile.

The East India Company soldiers and officers were in formation around the slim French girl, forming a large block of men in the middle of the room. It wasn't all that impressive a room, low with a few holes in the walls and ceiling, but it housed the men with ease.

Lord Cutler Beckett shouldered his way towards the girl. He asked, with what could almost be taken as concern, "Are you going to go through with this?"

"I am, ma petite crotte," she answered. Her expression was misleadingly pleasant. If he hadn't learned that she was as intelligent as several scholars, Cutler would have thought she was oblivious to the danger she had put herself in.

"You are aware that these are not nursemaids?" he asked sharply.

"Yes. Your concern is out of character," she pointed out. The smile had dropped off her face. "Just go stand up front and regain your delusional sense of power."

"I'd be delighted to," He stalked off.

She smoothed out the deep purple material of her skirts and fixed a blank stare on the back of the guard standing in front of her. Lord Beckett's voice boomed, "Move out, men. This invasion has been won. By us, obviously."

A loud squawk from above relocated the troops attention from their leader to a blue and yellow parrot that had flown into the room. Marie's eyes searched the room, looking for Cotton, but found Jack instead. He was standing by the door, enjoying the spectacle. When the Captain saw the Captain, he gave a roguish wink and slipped out of the room.

A hole above her whispered, "Captain Villepin!"

Her head snapped upward to face Gibbs. He was lowering a rope towards her. The soldiers, still watching the parrot, were oblivious. She grasped the rope in her be-ringed hands and climbed upwards. She soon rested on the floor of the upper room where Gibbs was located.

"3...2...," Gibbs whispered fiendishly. "_1..._"

The floor rocked with the boom of a cannon. Visual fireworks flashed before her eyes. Marie winced, trying not to look as countless men were blasted out of the way by the metal ball. One particular yell rose above the clamor. It was Beckett. His anguished cry was cut off suddenly, and Marie suppressed a shudder of horror.

It wasn't until the salty taste of tears tickled her lips that she realized she was crying. Once the realization dawned on her, sobs racked her shoulders.

Jack's arms wrapped around her immediately, seemingly appearing from nowhere. One slipped under her knees, the other around her back, supporting, lifting, carrying her.

"Stop with the tears, love," he whispered roughly. "They are bloody unattractive."

"Go fall off the ship," Marie answered with venom. Nevertheless, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of one hand.

Jack stared at her with a strange expression. The expression still painted on, he gingerly poked one pale cheek with a dirt-encrusted finger.

"You sure you're a pirate, love?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you are?" she replied. "Getting beaten by a French girl. Pathetic, really."

Jack set her on the floor. They stared at each other for a long moment. The silence was finally broken by Jack.

"Love, have you got a sword on you?" he asked, drawing his own with a rasp of steel against leather.

The sound was made again, though at a slighter higher pitch. "Of course."

The two surveyed each other through the eyes of swordsmen, their bodies tensed like a cat preparing to spring. Jack gave a roguish smile and a wink, then launched himself at Marie's slight form.

Their swords met and sparks flashed. Marie's colichemarde flashed through the air with alarming speed; Jack's cutlass was slightly slower, though it hit with greater force.

Neither gained an advantage for a good while. Finally, Jack slipped through her advantages and rested the point of his blade lightly on her collarbone.

Panting, Marie asked, "How did you do that?"

"Pirate," answered Captain Sparrow.

**This is the second to last chapter (Or at least it will be unless I can't resolve things sufficiently)!! Oh my gosh!!**

**P.S. - Ma petite crotte is a French term of endearment and means 'my little poop'. **


	11. Race

Marie grabbed the blade with two slim fingers and moved it away from her collarbone. A faint smile touched the corners of her lips as she said, "I let you win."

"Just keep telling yourself that, love," replied Jack dismissively. He sheathed his sword and began to turn away. "I beat you with the talent of a practiced captain."

Marie followed after him. "Fine. You won. But I can beat you in something else."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" he asked, feigning disinterest, still walking.

"A race," she replied shortly.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the girl. "The Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, love. There is no way your floating house could beat it."

"L'Intercepteur is not a floating house," she said defensively. Her tone then became teasing, "Is _Captain_ _Jack Sparrow _afraid of a French girl?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to see you cry again when you lose," Jack explained feebly.

"I bet you a thousand sovereigns and this ring," she waggled the hand with Jack's jade ring on it. "That l'Intercepteur can beat the Pearl to Tortuga."

After taking a bracing gulp of rum from the bottle he kept on his hip, he slowly said, "Accepted. When do we leave?"

"Now." She set off running down the hallway, calling out orders in French as she went. Jack blinked a few times, stunned, then set off in the opposite direction.

He ground to a stop in the middle of the corridor and mumbled, "The Pearl is _that _way."

**()O0o o0O()**

By the time he had gathered his crew and reach the Black Pearl, Marie's ship was at least a hundred meters away from the dock. A crisp black flag with a dagger, a skull, and a heart snapped in the wind, taunting Jack.

Just before taking another drink of rum, he called out, "You're on, love."

**The end!! I'll miss this story :( Anyway, review!**


End file.
